There is growing market demand for personal health monitors, for example, for gauging overall health and metabolism of persons during exercise, athletic training, dieting, and physical therapy. Various physiological information, such as electrocardiogram (ECG) information, electroencephalogram (EEG) information, electrooculography (EOG) information, and other forms of physiological electrical activity, may be useful to monitor during physical activity. However, traditional monitors for measuring this type of information may be bulky, rigid, non-portable, and uncomfortable—generally not suitable for use during physical activity.